


Takase and A Leader's Support

by Lizlow



Series: Meisetsu Week [3]
Category: 15 明刹工業高校ラグビー部 | 15 - Meisetsu Kougyou Koukou Rugby Bu
Genre: Gen, i wanna know more about takase the battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A leader needs his support, and so does his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takase and A Leader's Support

**Author's Note:**

> This is my desperate attempt to figure out more about Takase. Thank you.

_Asuka is a worthy leader._ That was what Maki kept repeating to himself as he sat on the sidelines of Takase’s next game. _Asuka knows everything about them. He’s the captain_. Maki, naturally, was just in the slightest bit apprehensive as they took to the field, but he saw just how much his team had grown since his injury. Maki beamed at the sidelines, because his trust was high end. Ever enduring was their current friendship. The team was theirs, and they were a family. Maki could see it by the way Owen grinned, attracting attention from all the girls in the crowd, who took express interest in Rugby because of him and his quieter, but equally as confident twin brother, Adam.

The team was in sync, and he wasn’t just saying it because he had to sound like their heart – Maki _was_ their heart, their life-line. They loved to play together, and they shared the same passion for making it to Hanazono. They’d make it.

They’d _win_ it.

Maki looked right at Asuka as he played. He became the game master out there, domination was his game. It almost seemed like he was completely different out there, but then again – he wasn’t. Asuka could easily be called his best friend. There had been plenty nights where they would help the other stretch, only to end up laughing everything else away – they were close.

Asuka would even drink his Hagegawa Protein Juice with no hesitation! The thought of that made Maki squeal internally in gratefulness.

“Asuka, everyone, you all did great out there!” Maki said with a wide smile after the game; Maki was overtaken with practically perpetual grinning and laughing, but this simply made his team confide in him more.

See, this was what Make thought Meisetsu didn’t have. They didn’t have the teamwork Takase had, and they certainly didn’t have the people they had either. No, Meisetsu wasn’t ready to get it yet, try as they might, because Takase was the school that was going to rule.

Maki and the rest of Takase were ready to see how Meisetsu would grow, however. How would they foster their change? Would they become a team?

Asuka patted Maki on the shoulder; Maki recalled their promise, based on Asuka’s dreams.

To take on the world.

“Thanks, Maki!” The team cheered, their voices reverberating throughout the surrounding air. Maki knew that Asuka was assuring himself that their opponents would not forget the most important fact – Takase would be the victors. Seeing the rest of the team’s beaming faces gave Maki yet another thing to pride himself on. They were completely dedicated, a real family.

Bursting out into joyous laughter, Maki said, “Thanks, you guys!”

He and Asuka would stick beside each other.

 _Sorry, Meisetsu_ , Maki thought, _But~! We’ll be taking Hanazono – and the world!_


End file.
